


If You Give Hermione a Book

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children's Stories, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you give Hermione a book, she’s going to want a place to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give Hermione a Book

If you give Hermione a book, she’s going to want a place to read.

When she finds a place to read, it’ll probably be in the Great Hall.

When she’s halfway through her story, Malfoy will likely enter.

Then she’ll look away with a blush tinting her pale cheeks.

When Draco sees Hermione turn, he might notice her light pink blush.

He might then try to set his bag down next to her and take a seat.

When fully on the bench, he’ll pull out his own book.

He’ll start skimming quickly through the pages, only to beat Hermione at her own game.

This may go on for a couple hours considering it’s Christmas break.

When their on the last couple chapters, Hermione might bump Draco with her elbow.

This will be evened out when Draco nudges her in the side.

She’ll growl lightly in annoyance, but she doesn’t mind the friendly quiet banter.

As long as they both can finish their books in peace.

If Draco let’s Hermione finish first, She’ll wait quietly for the blond to finish with a smirk.

Once Draco is done he’ll sigh heavily, eyes flitting to Hermione.

He’ll ask to swap books. If only for another round of competitive reading.

He may be a hot head at times, but he enjoys the quiet moments like this.

Hermione herself enjoys it just as much in turn.

With no one really around they can do this until dinner.

They’ll read on and on until house rules break them up.

And even then with Christmas break, reading is far and few.

For Hermione and Draco have homework and letters and gifts.

But chances are if you give them both some down time you can find them in the Great Hall.


End file.
